Hades
He is the God of the Greek Underworld. Appearence He appears to be a shadow, with a large body, long arms with talon-like fingers, three petruding horns, and white eyes. He is always seen with his hands together and a slouch, he also rarely changes his eye personality other than the one seen on the picture. Personality He is best described as different. He has a dark and morbid personality, he always looks at the negatives. He is also gloomy, almost always having a bad day. He is also known to be very lonely, always hating to be that. He was feared by the people, a mention of his name was to send a shiver down your spine. He is cruel, stern, and unpitying, but above all that, he was just. He is the eldest child, and wanted the bigger cup, Olympus, but he claimed he was cheated out of it by his brother, Zeus. He spends most of his time in the Underworld, as he cares not for the other gods, as they are not fond of him either. History He was the eldest child born from Cronus and Rhea, but he was eaten by Cronus to ensure his throne from being taken. He stayed in the belly for seventeen years, until finally being released by his brother, Zeus. He joined him in the battle against the Titans, eventually winning. After the war, Zeus demanded to be ruler of all, but Hades claimed that since he was the eldest of the brothers, he deserved it, Poseidon disagreed, as he claimed he saved them all when Titans captured them. They then drew sticks to see who got what, Hades received the underworld, starting his claim of being cheated. Hades always stayed in the back of parties, not being approached by anyone. He was given an apple by Persephone during the party to initiate her as a goddess. Hades was confused, but decided to make her his. When she was out picking flowers a few days later, Hades jumped from the ground and captured Persephone and dragged her to the Underworld. He kept her and made his home hospital to her needs, he even created a garden for her. Hades and Persephone were starting to love eachother. Demeter was distraught over the loss of her daughter, and refused to help the people until she was given back. Zeus did not want his people to starve, so he told Hermes to find Persephone and bring her back. Hermes found Persephone in the underworld, and told her she was going back to see her mother. When Hades saw how ecstatic about leaving, he was angry. He tricked her into eating a bag of magical fruit that would keep her in the Underworld. When she saw that she could never see her mother again, she resented Hades. He was displeased, so he decided to let Persephone see Demeter once a week for every season except for fall and winter. He told this to Zeus and he agreed. He earned back Persephone's love again, and she ruled by his side as Queen of the Underworld. Servants of Hades Cerberus: Hades found and tamed the hellhound, Cerberus, and trained him to be his pet. Cerberus was incredibly loyal to Hades and Hades alone. He is a three-headed wolf with a long tail, white fur, red eyes, and black teeth. Cerberus guards the gates of the underworld so that none would escape. He only prefered to eat live meat, so he cares not for the dead, but will not allow any of them to escape from the dark grasp of the Lord of the Underworld, Hades. Powers & Abilities Elasticity: he is able to stretch to great lengths. Shadow Transformation: He is able to turn into a shadow on the ground to move better. Torture of Sisyphus: He is able to release a giant fiery boulder that destroys all in it's path, but when it hits a flat surface, it explodes into many impaling shards. Torture of Ixion: He is able to shoot out multiple wheels of fire at an opponent that bounce around five times and disappear. Torture of Tantalus: He is able to create vines that completely cover a person and they then turn on fire. Immortality: He cannot die from age, malnourishment, or hydration, but can die from wounds if he has lost enough energy to heal.